WARRIORS, a street fighter Buffy crossover
by Zauriel Angelus
Summary: Have ya read the title ? Basically actionfic of course. Finally Updated. Part 11 is up and Xander's pissed as all heck.
1. Default Chapter

Title: WARRIORS  
Author: Zauriel_Angelus  
  
  
-Prologue-  
  
  
A gentle breeze stirs autumn leaves into the air , reaching for the clear blue sky before floating down as the wind died . The heavens smiled at the eyes that greeted it , the sun shining brightly as birds sang in anticipation of his arrival . The road to his destination was nearing its end .   
  
His feet neither quickened nor slowed in pace . They had already walked the ground of this earth covering perhaps thousands of miles but showed no signs of fatigue whatsoever . The journey to his next stop would at least take a two hour drive from LA . Normally that would dampen anyone's hopes of walking but it would only be a stroll for him . And walk he did, his bare feet used to the hard tar of the road, enjoying the quiet serenity and welcoming his next challenge whatever or wherever it may be .   
  
He stopped to look at the sign beside the road and smiled . The torn sleeves of his white karate gi revealed strong and well toned muscular arms . A white duffel bag slung behind his back casually as he breathed in deeply the California air . His broad shoulders tensed for a moment , the senses of the warrior within invoked . The ends of the red head band flowed freely in the wind as it kept his tussled short hair in place .His eyes focused dead ahead .  
  
With one word his whole body stiffened, his rage threatening to spill .   
  
"Akuma....."   
  
  
He turned his gaze on the sign one last time and started walking again .  
  
  
"ten more miles.....SunnyDale here I come."   
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
end prologue  
  
  



	2. the first hit

WARRIORS By  
Zauriel_Angelus  
  
  
part one - the first hit.....  
  
  
"Fate is a funny thing."  
  
"how so?"  
  
  
"I've always wanted to blow up the school and now that it actually is, I feel kinda bad about it."  
  
  
Cordelia took Xander's hand in hers and managed a comforting gesture in her own way. She found it hard to vocalize her usually loud comments . She couldn't even say a word right then. Yet comfort came naturally from her touch. It was obviously awkward and strangely satisfying to look into the deep brown eyes of one she had come to love . If not for the past that neither could not forget , she would gladly bask in the warmth of his heart . It was now time to leave her memories.  
  
  
"Xander...?" a soft voice spoke out.  
  
  
Hearing her call him his name made Xander both relieved and terrified. Finally she stopped torturing him with the last name he hated after so many weeks of verbal war. One in which he found no reason to defend himself seeing as how he fully deserved it . At least they're back to being civil . However he also knew what else it hinted at and steeled himself for what was sure to come next.  
  
Carefully he tangled himself into her fingers knowing it might be his last time. He played with the smoothness of her skin and gave her his last gift before farewell , the softest kiss on her hand.   
  
"I know Cordy.....you gotta go now right ?."   
  
  
"yeah......" she replied with a little shiver in her speech.   
  
  
"I'm sorry Cordy . I really am ." he winced at the guilt of the pain he did not hide.  
  
  
With a genuine smile he continued "I really loved you y'know ?" .  
  
  
"I'm sorry too....."she sniffed , trying to fight back the tears.  
  
Xander's attention focused on a drop of liquid that cascaded down her cheek. He pulled her body closer , brought his hand up to her face and gently wiped off the tear with his thumb, ensuring her image of perfection to not tarnish in the face of emotion.  
  
  
"I guess this is goodbye then." He said , reluctantly stepping away from Cordelia.  
  
  
"Thank you for loving me."   
  
With those last words she got into her car . She needn't put in the keys or turn the ignition. The engine was already running . The kiss on her hand lingered ever so lightly and touched the inner workings of a heart she thought she had lost. It was difficult to not give in to the rush of tears and pain. With the last of her dying strength , Cordelia gave Xander one last look and smiled.I loved you too  
  
  
Alexander Harris kept his eyes on Cordelia's car till it was out of sight. The sun was beginning to set , its final rays of light weakening by the second . Xander had never before enjoyed the sunset for itself. The day , to him , was only a shelter till the creatures of night came out to play. Now he fixed his gaze upon the sky and for once marveled at the magnificent sight. He started to wonder what the end of this sunset would usher. Would it be a shining new world of endless possibility or just another new nightmare ?  
  
  
Xander blinked and realized the sunset had already passed. He left all thought and sighed.  
  
  
"Since when am I philosophical ?"  
  
  
He smiled and waved a silent hand to the world , welcoming back the reality of life. Quickly he emptied his front seat to Confucius and began his way home . He didn't rush though and contented himself with affectionate memories of a certain slayer he adored. She always brought a smile to his face.  
  
"I wonder how Buffy's doin..."   
  
  
......................   
  
  
"just great....."  
  
  
Buffy Summers looked around at what surrounded her.   
  
  
"There's nothing here...its all empty" she whispered to herself.  
  
  
She had been meaning to see if she might catch Angel before he left. She didn't know what she would say or do once she got to his mansion but that problem seemingly solved itself now. The place was stripped clean of all that was once the home of her first true love. The walls were more lifeless than it used to be and remembered little of past memories . The slayer found herself led by shadows of days long ago , walking aimlessly as she relived every memory she carved in the mansion he lived.   
  
She twirled the claddagh ring around her finger and wondered how she would now fill the void left as the reality of her Angel leaving her finally sunk in. It would be near impossible to replace him. She will always have a place in her heart reserved for him and she will always love him even when he is now already gone.   
  
She knows she'll have to get over her loss and move on with her life .Overcoming the pain was by itself a massive task to accomplish . She picked herself up from her running mind and escaped the prison of her past, leaving the mansion and the subject of Angel behind.  
  
With a bitter laugh Buffy questioned the quiet moon as she kept pace.  
  
  
"Now who's gonna save me from the pain?   
  
  
----------------------------------   
  
  
The skies were clearly dark and as black as night should be, a crescent moon the only source of light illuminating the town of SunnyDale below. There were no stars . No. There wasn't even one decent twinkle in the whole stratosphere. The streets were almost empty , an occasional face appearing was rare. It looked just like any other town he passed and seemed as ordinary as it should be. Yet even when he made his first step there was no denying the sensation that pulsed from deep within the core of the ground he stood on .  
  
Ryu let his senses come alive and waited for the answers they would find. He froze immediately when they all told him the same thing.   
  
  
EVIL........  
  
  
  
The warrior grew silent in his thoughts as the stench of filth he had come to fight ever so fiercely against reared its ugly once again , overwhelming him. There was no denying that this is where the demon would be. There was no doubt....... Akuma... here? Definitely.........   
  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this....."   
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
end part one  
  



	3. the battle begins

WARRIORS   
by Zauriel Angelus  
  
  
Part 2 - the battle begins   
  
  
  
"Stupid Door!!!!....just because I don't have a key doesn't mean you don't open..."  
  
  
  
Xander let out the mother of all curses as he took a few steps back before proceeding to ram the door with his shoulder with all his superhuman might.   
  
  
WHAM!!!!  
  
  
Unfortunately the door still stayed closed.  
  
  
"OOOOWWW!!!"   
  
  
Rubbing his shoulder , Xander slumped down at his porch , utterly defeated. " I can't even get in my own house....how lame is that? I'm too full to climb through the window. Looks like I'm gonna have to wait till my parents get back from New York. What FUN!!!"   
  
He quieted down sighing at his luck , slipping his hands into the pockets of the black denim jacket he wore. It was getting cold outside and there was no place to crash . Willow was at her aunt's. He couldn't sleep at Giles'. It would've been weird. He didn't know how to even reach Oz and Buffy's was out of the question .  
  
After just five minutes of sitting on his porch he was already sick of it .Boring....  
  
  
"I'm taking another walk and maybe I'll crash at the hospital again. She could use my company. I mean .....Who gets sick of ME ? . I know I don't. Maybe I'll meet Buffy along the way"  
  
  
With that he stood up with newfound purpose and re-entered the night.  
  
  
---------------------------------   
  
  
" He did say his parents were out of town so here goes nothing...."  
  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and knocked on the front door of the Harris household . Thinking her first knock had been a little weak , she gave a few more audible ones for the desired effect.   
  
"Xander ?.... That's funny. He said he'd be home. "  
  
  
The slayer continued knocking for a few minutes till her wrist was sore.   
  
  
"Xander ....??? XANDERRRR ....are you home?"   
  
still no answer. Where is he? Maybe he's asleep upstairs. It is two o'clock in the morning.  
  
  
Buffy deciding 'a pebble to the window' tactic would solve this problem , searched a patch of ground nearby but found her little hunt distracted when a silver twinkle caught her eye.  
  
what's that?   
  
Carefully she scooped up the shiny object with her petite fingers and examined it.  
  
  
"waitaminute...this is Xander's key." must've dropped it here. If he's not home.....   
  
  
" Where are you Alexander Harris ???"  
  
  
-------------------------------------   
  
  
"You're here...."  
  
  
Ryu rooted his feet on the path he started on minutes ago . following his senses led him in front the remains of a charred and run-down building that used to be a high school. The roads were deserted and the street lamps provided no assistance in lighting the way . Standing still , he silently challenged all of hell to stop him from completing his quest . Nothing was going to stand in his way of vengeance .   
  
  
" MURDERER!!!! SHOW YOURSELF !!!!"   
  
  
A sinister laugh broke the quiet of the unadorned night and Ryu could tell that glowing red eyes were watching him from out of his sight even now. An unnatural mist began to breathe life and take form , swirling the warrior in perpetual darkness . He saw only black as far as his eyes could see , his own hand invisible as he held it in front of his face . what form of treachery is this ?  
  
  
" FOOLISH CHILD !!! YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME WHEN HERE , I AM AT MY PEAK ?!?!"a thunderous voice echoed.  
  
  
"COWARD !!!SHOW YOURSELF AND FIGHT ME!!!!" Ryu shouted back .  
  
  
" MY OWN BROTHER COULDN'T BEAT ME !!! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN!!"  
  
  
"ENOUGH TALK!! TATUMAKI- SENPUKYAK!!!!!"  
  
  
With the force of a hurricane , his feet attacked the mist surrounding him as his body spun around in the air, defying all laws of gravity . The mist cleared almost immediately and revealed the monster he had sought for so long . He had never fully seen the demon before and witnessing the sight before him would pale any lesser man in his place .  
  
The demon towered two feet above Ryu's height , a massive build of muscle covering almost every inch of his body as he wore a black karate gi with its sleeves torn not unlike Ryu's own . His face grimaced with the snarl of a lion as eerie glowing red eyes focused through his skull , his fiery red hair that almost stood out like horns matching the same burning tint . With an arrogant smirk he looked down upon his challenger .  
  
  
"ARE YOU READY ?!!?"  
  
  
Ryu stepped into the classic fighting stance he was famous for , his mind quickly retracing the steps that led him here . It all began in victory as he became the youngest ever to win the Street fighter tournament at the age of eighteen , only to come back to Japan and see his beloved master massacred with the Raging Demon , a move that he thought a myth until he saw it with his own eyes. He had traveled the world in search of challengers but only found out about the demon's existence recently. For the first time in all his life he felt fear as he now stood face to face with the devil himself. It became possible for his final fight to end in defeat .   
  
  
"ANY LAST WORDS WARRIOR... ?"  
  
  
Ryu met Akuma's glare with his own , unwavering in his determination despite the odds stacked against him . The Shotokan warrior calmed in the face of death refusing to let his anger win the battle . He would give the fight his all no matter what . His honor commands it. for Master Gouken  
  
  
  
"Bring it......"  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
end part 2  



	4. the heart of a warrior

  
  
WARRIORS   
By Zauriel Angelus.  
  
Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Co and Capcom respectively. I'm just borrowing 'em for a story .that's it. Peace I'm out. Oh and gimme feedback people.tell me what ya think.   
  
  
  
part 3 - the heart of a warrior   
  
  
  
The warrior kept his gaze on the demon , measuring his enemy . Unable to wait any no longer he lunged forward with a lightning quick kick to the head only to have Akuma disappearing entirely from his view .  
  
what the...?  
  
The demon appeared behind him and sent a enormous backhand across his face. The force of the blow immediately sent the warrior flying but even before Ryu hit the ground a crunching sidekick nailed him in the abdomen as a vicious roundhouse struck him squarely on the chest .  
  
Ryu flipped himself up as soon as he hit the ground , wincing from the pain of the bashing he just received . blood was dripping from his mouth as he searched for Akuma with his eyes.  
  
He saw the demon blinking in and out of nowhere , phasing from one place to the other.   
  
that's impossible...no one could move that fast .  
  
Even as he finished those thoughts five huge fireballs headed his way as Ryu quickly moved out of their path . The force of the fireballs shook the already unstable foundation he stood on causing the warrior hold his balance . With the grace of a panther Ryu leapt into the air . Streaks of lightning surged in his hands as he gathered his chi .  
  
"HADOUKEN!!!!"  
  
The warrior unleashed five more blazing fireballs in the directions the previous fireballs came hoping to at least hit the demon with one .   
  
Akuma had easily teleported himself from harms way and stalked the landing warrior with effortless grace . He prepared himself for a rising dragon thrust to welcome Ryu's arrival. A confident smirk decorated his fate. this was easier than I thought  
  
Ryu hid a smile as he saw the demon below . He had anticipated his next move and as he neared the reaches of the ground , He spun round with a crescent kick and followed it up with a rousing battle cry.  
  
"SHINKUUUUU TATUMAKIIIIISENPUKYAAAAKUU!!!!"  
  
  
Akuma found himself sucked into the vacuum of several tremendous kicks . He couldn't free his arms to hold off or block the numerous hits his body absorbed . One after another they thundered at him mercilessly gracing pain into his being. With a grunt he staggered back trying to recover quickly after the storm of hurricane kicks ceased .  
  
Ryu dropped down to his feet and took his chance . He blistered towards the demon and soon as he was within striking distance he . pounced .  
  
"SHORYUKEN!!!!"  
  
  
The solid dragon thrust connected well and earned the warrior considerable satisfaction as he heard the demon's jaw snap back with a sickening crunch , sending Akuma immediately airborne.   
  
now the finish   
  
With the set up of his favourite move completed , Ryu took in a deep breath quickly and focused all of his chi into one of his most devastating attacks . White lightning generated from his hands enveloping him entirely as raw power radiated in immense waves that could almost be felt. Only two words could be said now...  
  
  
"SHINKUUU HADOUKKKEEEN!!!!!"  
  
  
A brilliant flash of light exploded as a fireball roughly the size of a small house appeared . aiming straight for the demon with amazing speed. It hit its mark with a colossal explosion , the sound of its sheer impact strong enough to shake the whole town . And shook it did but surprisingly the uneasy foundations held their ground ,so to speak .   
  
A cloud of debris and dust started to rain down the night sky as the warrior panted . The whole stunt took a lot out of him . His arms were tired and his legs almost fell away under exhaustion but Ryu kept his eyes open to the heavens looking for any signs of the demon .  
  
  
is it over....?  
  
  
-------------------------   
  
  
"What in the....?"  
  
  
Buffy Summers immediately went on alert as soon as a tremor shook the ground she stood . She was sure the whole town felt it too. The rumble lasted for a few moments but stopped almost as soon as it started .  
  
The slayer wanted relief to set in but found panic and worry asserting itself. She knew it was best for her to quickly get to the source of it all but she had to call Giles first .There was something she needed to ask him. She ran to the nearest telephone booth and dialed Giles' number as fast as she could . It only rung once till a familiar voice answered .  
  
" Hello...?"  
  
"Giles its me. Did you feel what I just did ?"  
  
" yes of course...you have any idea what caused it?"  
  
" nope...but I'm on my way to the source of it but first I need to ask you something."  
  
"go ahead Buffy ..."  
  
"Giles do you know where Xander is? I called Willow and Oz but they don't seem to know where he is. I even checked his usual haunts . He doesn't seem to be anywhere . Please tell me you know something..."  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy ,I'm afraid...I don't"   
  
  
"............"  
  
  
"Buffy.......?"  
  
  
"Buffy...a-are you there ?..."  
  
  
"oh bloody hell...."  
  
----------------------------  
  
  
"What's going on...?"  
  
  
Alexander Harris stirred from his sleep and woke up immediately . He stood up from the edge of the bed his head rested on and quickly regained his composure .  
  
"Was that an earthquake...?"  
  
His mind suddenly woke up and his thoughts started racing at lightspeed . The last time there was an earthquake , Buffy died at the hands of the Master. Immediately he panicked at the sound of that thought .  
  
  
"Buffy...." I gotta get going  
  
  
Xander looked at the face before him and placed a quick kiss on her forehead after pulling up the blanket on her bed.  
  
"Don't get cold now Faith. I gotta go and check something out . I'll come again later and read you Spiderman tomorrow. Betcha wanna know what happens to Gwen Stacy next huh ? You take care you hear ? I'll be back .I promise. "  
  
  
Despite the fact that the comatose slayer didn't reply , Xander smiled . He had to admit that though this wasn't exactly the best of things to happen to anyone , Faith looked peaceful and having been stripped of her normal make-up and leather , made her innocent for once . He didn't know what to make of it but he felt this connection with her. He was sure she felt it too somehow and that reason alone was what made him visit her every night since she was admitted. Tucking a stray hair away from her face , he sighed and turned to leave .  
  
Using the same way he sneaked in ,he exited quietly , hoping not to draw anyone's attention . He didn't need the trouble .There was only one thing on his mind right now .  
  
Buffy.....   
  
--------------------------   
  
  
Xander....  
  
  
Buffy sprinted as fast as she could trying not to think of all the horrible things that might happen to her friend . In the previous five minutes she could be heard cursing and swearing at Xander's name , hoping his luck with trouble didn't land him in serious jeopardy . And knowing his luck all too well , she was sure Xander was probably knee deep in shit by now .  
  
"Why do I always have to save his ass ? He's always....huh ?! "  
  
Buffy stopped herself when she saw a man dressed in what looked to be a karate gi or rather what's left of it , observe the sky above . Buffy was gonna get answers and right now she felt it was reasonable to beat someone to get those answers out . She wasn't in the mood to ask .  
  
"Hey Karate man !!!" she shouted  
  
Ryu turned his face only to find a hard right fist greeting him . The strength behind it took him by surprise and he staggered back. The person that stood in front of him was a petite young blonde but he could've sworn the punch he just took almost held the strength of one such as Sagat .   
  
how...?  
  
" Who are you ? " Buffy asked   
  
  
Ryu shook his head and wondered how this could happen .  
  
  
" Who...?" he started , raising his guard.  
  
  
When Buffy didn't hear the reply she wanted , she sent another fist flying . It was an intended fake but somehow the man caught it without effort and quickly pulled her into a throw, flinging her to the ground much to the shock of the slayer. She landed with a painful thud and got up just as quick .She was royally pissed now.   
  
nobody does that to me  
  
  
"Listen lady......" Ryu started only to be interrupted again   
  
  
Buffy shot a foot straight for his chest not hearing a word of what he just said . Ryu saw it coming and side-stepped it easily but the slayer followed with a quick back fist that almost found its mark , grazing the skin of his cheek . She stepped up her offensive with a vicious spinning kick to the head .  
  
Ryu dropped back a step avoiding the kick and countered with a leg sweep , taking out both her legs and before she fell , he added a swift sidekick to make sure she stayed down .   
  
Buffy winced at the pain her butt was starting to feel . The pain didn't bother her however. The fact that someone took her down this quick and TWICE at that ,overwhelmed her for the moment .   
this isn't possible  
  
  
The slayer leapt back up wanting some more action .  
  
  
beginner's luck. You won't take me down this time  
  
  
  
As amazed as Ryu was at watching her resilience , he wanted the fight to stop immediately. This was getting nowhere fast.  
  
  
"Lady you're not thinking straight." He tried again  
  
"If you've been thinking straight you'd know how wrong you were to piss m......"   
  
  
This time it was her turn to be interrupted as a sinister laugh echoed freezing both of them in their tracks.The warrior blinked in disbelief when he heard the laughter . Buffy just stood in confusion , not knowing quite what to do.  
  
"Who the hell was that ?" she wondered .  
  
  
How could he survive ? It's impossible...   
  
  
Ryu looked up and saw Akuma staring down upon him .  
  
  
"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT WARRIOR ???!!!! ITS MY TURN NOW!!!!"  
  
  
The demon glowed a burning red and as crimson flames danced on his back . Facing a palm out at Ryu and his friend below , he took aim and fired .With both hands he unleashed hell .  
  
  
"TENNNMAGOUKIIIIISHANNNSUUUU !!!!!!"   
  
  
A rain of fireballs drew forth showering the sky , blinding both the slayer and the warrior with their scorching light. Ryu knew there was no way both of them could escape at the speed the fireballs came at them so he did the next best thing .  
  
  
Ryu immediately pulled Buffy into his arms , deciding to use his body as a shield to protect her and braced himself for impact .   
  
  
this is my fight. The girl shouldn't die because of it  
  
  
Buffy didn't even have a chance to react as she found herself in the arms of the stranger . A scream of pain shot out over her shoulder but that was soon drowned out by the barrage of explosions that hit both of them . Ryu took most of the hits but failed to keep the slayer from losing consciousness after he took found himself knocked out completely. The ground shattered at the force of the fireballs and they both went tumbling as it gave way .   
  
They fell into the sewer right beneath and moved not an inch after they plunged into the wet depths of darkness below.  
  
  
Akuma watched the whole event with glee . He enjoyed destruction no matter where it took place. He could make sure Ryu couldn't live by raining a few more fireballs but there was now a change in plans . Normally he enjoyed overkill but the display the young warrior showed impressed him.  
  
if he survives , he might just be worthy....  
  
  
The demon turned and left the chaos in his wake , dissolving into the reaches of the blackened night air , his laughter awakening terror into the world.  
  
  
End part 3   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. aftermath

WARRIORS by Zauriel Angelus  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to Joss Whedon & Co and Capcom   
respectively . I'm just borrowing 'em for my story and that's the  
only thing I own by the way . I'll be happy to return them to ya.  
  
Author's notes:I didn't get that much feedback for part 3 but thanx   
for those who did . Here's part 4 .there's more B/X interaction here   
but I'm not sure some will like how it goes . anyhoo , here it is.   
Those who've read this tell me whatcha think.Should I keep this up   
?okay that's about it . peace I'm out.  
  
  
part four - Aftermath   
  
  
I'm too late  
  
  
He stood frozen , his heart strangled in his throat .  
Moments before he just watched a vision of carnage , helpless to put  
a stop to it . He could do absolutely nothing as he watched Buffy  
vanish under a cloud of hellfire that stormed the dark heavens .   
Looking at the aftermath that licked with the breathing flames of   
blood , Alexander Harris just felt his entire life ripped out and   
shattered into a million pieces  
  
"Ohmigod....."  
  
As he finally staggered to regain thought and control , panic   
and fear overwhelmed . Immediately he ran as fast as his legs could   
carry him , reacting as he only could , hoping his worst fears   
wouldn't manifest themselves completely.   
  
"BUFFYYYYY!!!!" he screamed with all his might , descending  
upon the scene like a hawk as he scavenged for any sign of life.  
  
Coming across an enormous hole in the ground , he climbed in   
through the broken pieces of rock that piled over , his eyes kept   
vigilant as he prayed for her to be alive .   
  
"please god ,let her be alright .....BUFFY !!! CAN YOU HEAR ME  
????!!!"  
  
The dirty waters of the caved in sewers made the search even   
slower as Xander dragged his feet in almost absolute darkness . All  
he had was a stake at hand and a small silver cross stashed in the   
front pocket of his jacket , not exactly what you would call   
'prepared'in this scenario .   
  
"OWWW!!!..what the...?" a splash was heard next as he fell back  
into the knee deep waters .  
  
Standing up Xander inspected the sharp pain that came from  
his right leg , lifting it up for a good view at it. He winced when he  
saw the large gash that ran almost to the bone . A particularly nasty   
looking piece of stone laid itself right next to his bleeding leg .   
  
"Where did that come from ? "  
  
A small speck of dust somehow found its way into his eye   
instantly irritating him . Xander shook it off quickly as a small   
little grumble whispered above his head . He turned his head up and   
gazed above .  
  
"Huh ?...."   
  
  
Looking up just made Xander realize how dire the consequences would   
be . Uh-Oh.....  
  
"the ceiling's gonna cave ...."  
  
  
Xander quickened his pace trying to ignore the pain from  
his leg , searching frantically for the slayer and her friend . He  
was starting to limp and that didn't really help matters . Still he  
fought on , looking over every crevice , every hole and nook and   
cranny that he saw , shouting her name to get any response that told   
she lived .  
  
"BUFFFYY !!!!BUUUFFFFYY!!!!WHERE ARE YOU??!!!!"   
  
  
Xander was on the verge of panic right now . The sewer could cave   
in at any moment and he still hadn't a vague sense of where she was .   
  
"This is hopeless ...."God please help me now   
  
Xander bent over to catch his breath . Frustration was  
clearly written on his face . He closed his eyes and willed himself  
to continue his search . "Buffy I can't lose you now...."   
  
His cross dropped out and fell as he pulled himself up straight   
. A small splash sounded as the water swallowed it up . Xander looked   
down and his eyes fixed upon the spot where it just fell into .   
  
"Neat..."  
  
The cross shone a light silvery glow that could be seen even   
through all the water that graced his feet. His eyes were trailing   
the shape of it and till they caught a similar sight .   
  
Xander turned his head around and true enough he saw it again . A   
twinkle in the twilight . Xander picked up the cross and kissed it ,   
"Thank you " immediately rushing towards the direction he faced  
before . As he came nearer he could make out the shape draping  
behind the silver glow . A hand .  
  
Immediately he recognized the ring on the finger and more   
importantly the hand itself .  
  
"BUFFY!!! Come on say something!!!" he cried as he took her hand . He   
lifted her head up and cleared away the rocks covering her .  
  
" Xanderrr...?" a muffled voice answered .  
  
"Thank god you're alive ." Xander looked her over and took off   
his jacket . He drew her into his arms and put the jacket around her .  
  
"You're cold. This would make that better ." he smiled at the weak   
slayer .   
  
"K-Karate guy's somewhere around here . you gotta find him."  
  
"Don't waste your strength. We'll get everyone out of here. Your   
arm seems broken so don't move too much either."  
  
"how bad do I look ?"  
  
"You always look beautiful to me .Everything's gonna be fine ."   
  
  
"Xander..?"  
  
  
"If I didn't know any better Buff , I think you sounded just like   
Giles."  
  
  
"XANDER ...OVER HERE !!" the voice from behind him shouted .  
  
  
"Wait that is G-man. GILES !!! Come here quick !!!" he called out .  
  
  
The librarian came bearing a torchlight that blinded Xander for a   
few moments .  
  
  
"Hey!! Watch where you're shining that thing !" the young man yelped .  
  
"S-Sorry... how is Buffy doing ?" the older man asked as he began  
to examine them both .  
  
" A broken arm and some bad bruises . She'll live but there's  
another guy down here . I think he has it worse . Should be somewhere   
around here . Help me find him ."  
  
" Get her out quickly . There is no time to waste . I'll find him .   
Go NOW !!!"Giles barked as he began clearing debris nearby .  
  
Xander merely nodded and made his way quickly as he carried  
Buffy in his arms . The pain in his leg was pushed further away from   
his mind , his only desire to breathe the less stinky air above . He  
would relish that comfort completely as soon as they were safe .  
  
"I hate sewers.."  
  
------------------------   
  
Ryu opened his eyes feeling quite exhausted . He heard a thick   
British accented voice ask him if he was alright but could only wince   
in response . His head was throbbing in pain and his karate gi was a   
tattered bloody mess . Excruciating pain filled every inch of his  
body . He found it hard to even breathe .   
  
" We'll get out of here . Don't you worry ." said Giles as he lifted   
the warrior out of the rubble .  
  
Ryu wanted to thank him but could not speak . His body shivered   
involuntarily as he tried to work the muscles of his legs . He tried   
to straighten them but could do nothing . They gave away as soon as  
he tried to stand . The warrior only realized something was wrong when  
he looked down at himself .  
  
I can't feel my legs ...   
  
------------------------  
  
  
"Xander take the rope . We'll pull you up ." Willow screamed down.   
  
"Okay but I dunno if you can pull us both up."  
  
"I'm with Oz and besides I cast a spell on the rope so it'd be   
easier to pull everyone out . Strap it on with Buffy. Where's Giles ?"  
  
"He's right behind ." Xander replied as he carefully strapped   
himself and Buffy in.  
  
"Pull us up Will !!!"  
  
"You got it !! C,mon Oz !!"  
  
The werewolf immediately complied and started pulling on the rope   
.The spell made the pulling so much faster that in no time , Buffy  
and Xander were almost halfway up till his nose caught a whiff of   
something .   
  
"Willow , we better quicken the pace . I smell gas."  
  
-------------------   
  
Giles struggled with the warrior on his shoulder ,  
dragging his weight through the cavern like sewer .He wasn't worried   
about the risk of a cave in . A spell to reinforce the structural   
integrity that he and Willow cast had solved that problem . What   
worried him was the leaking gas he smelt earlier .  
  
" Damnit !!! this place is gonna be one big bloody bomb ." He turned   
to the warrior who has definitely seen better days . If he didn't get   
them out , they were done for He sighed and continued on his route .  
  
"I'm getting too old for this."  
  
  
----------------------   
  
  
" Willow , you and Oz take care of Buffy . I'm going back down to   
get Giles. Call an ambulance too."  
  
Both the witch and werewolf disagreed with his plan .  
  
"Xander you're hurt , I should go down there. I'm in better shape  
than you are man." Oz stated .   
  
"We already made the call . The ambulance is on its way .I think ."   
Willow continued  
  
Xander reluctantly nodded " Okay but Willow stays here with me."   
  
  
Xander kept to Buffy's side as the young werewolf disappeared   
into the sewer .  
  
  
"How is she doing ? She'll be fine right?" He asked the redhead .  
  
Willow nodded a bit uncertain , feeling the need to reassure   
herself as well. The slayer was rested on her lap , the jacket Xander   
put on her , used as a blanket .  
  
"Xander she's stirring ."  
  
"Hey Buffy. You're here with me and Will." Quickly he tended to   
Buffy's side eager to do anything that was needed .  
  
" Xand...? Will...?" the slayer slowly opened her eyes.   
  
  
Oz's voice was then heard shouting from below .   
  
  
"GUYS COME PULL US OUT !!!!"  
  
"BE RIGHT WITH YA BUDDY!!!" Xander replied as he readied the rope  
near the opening .  
  
Giles was thanking heaven below for the fact that they were all   
still alive till he heard an explosion from behind.  
  
"Oh dear..." he muttered .  
  
"Come on Giles . I think that's our cue." Oz stated .  
  
"Quite right ..."  
  
They both strapped themselves in the ropes as quickly as   
possible as the explosions got nearer .The sewer shook violently but   
still didn't crumble , the spell still holding up its effect .  
  
"ON THREE !!!! THREEE!!!!!"  
  
The sewer gave way and exploded , a roar of fire reaching the   
sky . Pieces of granite and rock flew everywhere and rained on them   
all but surprisingly caused no added injury . Everyone made it safely   
as Giles and Oz were panting as they laid on their backs after the   
force of the explosion threw them off their feet with the warrior   
lying less than a yard away.  
  
"That rather went well , all things considered." The librarian  
mouthed as he polished his glasses with his handkerchief.   
  
Sirens were screaming in the air now but seemed less deafening  
than the explosion they just survived . The ringing could still be   
heard from their ears. All of them were understandably relieved .   
Giles and Oz tended to the stranger as Xander rushed back to Buffy .  
  
" Buff you're awake. The ambulance will take you back to the hospital   
and we'll be there as well."  
  
Buffy was silent and there were tears in her eyes . Xander not  
one to be happy when that happens immediately wiped her tears with  
his   
fingers .  
  
"What's wrong Buffy ? I'm here . Please don't cry ."   
  
Willow answered softly for her friend , quite shaken herself.   
  
" Xander ..."  
  
  
Xander Harris was by now extremely puzzled and worried .  
  
  
"What's the what Wills ? Tell me ."  
  
  
"Xander...I-I think Buffy's blind."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------   
  
end part four.  
  
ps:I hope u enjoyed the ride so far . gimme feedback . I need to know   
whatcha think . so that's it peace I'm out.  
  
until next time I remain.........  



	6. To be blind

Warriors by Zauriel Angelus  
  
Disclaimer:All characters belong to Joss & co And Capcom respectively.I only own this story for which I'm borrowing them for.Enjoy the story by the way.......  
  
  
Part 5 - To be blind.  
  
  
Willow Rosenburg scorned the reflection of herself . There the red headed girl stood not uttering a word , not knowing quite what to do or even think . She hated being helpless but that she was , as she could only watch her two best friends in perhaps the worst silence she ever knew .  
  
Buffy was laid on the hospital bed in merciful sleep. Her right arm was in a cast and the injuries she suffered from had left her almost covered in bandages. She was still pale though she looked reasonably better than she did an hour before . Xander was by her side and hadn't moved at all from his place since the slayer was admitted . He stayed and watched over the sleeping slayer , his hand not leaving hers. It was disheartening to see him so quiet as his eyes never left Buffy.  
  
Willow wasn't sure who looked worse . The girl resting on the hospital bed or the boy right beside it.   
  
The young witch turned reluctantly around knowing there was nothing she could do right now and walked out of the room quietly. She kept her gaze to the floor as she strolled the halls outside . Her mind shut off from any disturbing thoughts , confined to just a small bubble of her usual self as she continued walking till a small tap on the shoulder shook her out of it.  
  
"Giles ?" she inquired as the disheveled librarian came before her. He looked more and more tired with each passing minute.   
  
"Willow... how is Buffy ?"   
  
" She's sleeping now."   
  
"Oh....w-well Buffy's mother will be here shortly. I finally got a hold of her . Where's Oz ?"  
  
"He went to get more coffee."  
  
"Xander ?"  
  
"He's still there with Buffy."   
  
"right...."  
  
  
Willow hesitated a moment a little afraid of what she might hear but finally asked the question Giles knew she was going to ask.  
  
  
"What did the doctor say ?" Willow asked , fearful of her own words.  
  
  
Giles pursed his lips and paused to think a moment before responding. With a deep breath he answered   
  
  
" Her injuries will heal ...... as for Buffy's blindness...He's not entirely sure. It could be temporary or it could be permanent. Our hopes should be that it will pass in a few weeks .Have the doctors been done with tending to the Japanese man ?"  
  
"He's still being treated. We won't get to speak with him till tomorrow."  
  
"Oh...How are you doing ?" Giles asked turning his gaze upon Willow.  
  
"better....I think."   
  
"Coffee anyone?" a young werewolf inquired earning a rare smile from two tired scoobies.  
  
  
-------------------   
  
  
" Don't cry Buffy...please don't cry."   
  
  
A gentle finger caressed the side of her cheek as it wiped away the tear. Opening her eyes returned the pain she remembered and the despair she felt . She feared the isolation that surrounded her view in cold unliving darkness . A darkness that she was powerless to fight. Yet she was never alone. A firm hand that cradled her own, held her grasp on her dying faith A touch of warmth kept the fire in her heart burning , holding off the shivering winds of uncertainty and fear.   
  
"I'm alive... right ?" a voice asked softly  
  
"Yup , you're still living Buff and that's always a good thing. Trust me." Xander smiled.  
  
"What about the ..the Karate guy ? Is he ...."   
  
"He's alive too but no one's allowed to see him yet. He was more banged up than you are."   
  
"If it wasn't for him I'd be dead. If it wasn't for me all of this wouldn't have happened"  
  
"Don't say that Buff ,it wasn't you who threw the fireballs at him. I saw what happened. Don't blame yourself."  
  
"But y'see he was just standing there looking like a normal guy....well as normal as one would be in a karate gi ...but the point is he wasn't doing anything and I got all medieval on him.. cause I was mad at you. That was hardly fair to him. Even after all that he still risked his life to protect me."  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Wait.... backtrack a little. You were mad at ME ? What did I do ?"  
  
"You worried me to death. Where were you anyway ? I looked everywhere."  
  
"I can take care of myself. You shouldn't worry too much. I'm a big boy now." Xander chuckled  
  
"Anyway.... like I said I would like apologize and thank him. He saved my life."  
  
"I know."  
  
"and so did you...." She finished with a soft grateful squeeze on his hand  
  
Xander sighed quietly as he smiled. Studying her lovely face, he carefully tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, travelling the skin of her face with adoration . Buffy held her eyes shut as his hand stroked her cheek , leaning into him feeling completely secure. His touch kept her safe.  
  
"Where is everyone else ?"   
  
"They'll be here in a few hours . They were here when you were still asleep. They left to let you have some rest and maybe have a couple of hours worth of sleep. They didn't want to of course but your mom managed to persuade even Giles to come back later. Candy and flowers will be flooding the room in no time."  
  
"Why are you still here ?..not that I don't like having you..."  
  
"I actually left with them but I sneaked back in here cos I didn't like the idea of leaving you alone. I brought some flowers too . Take a whiff. Its just beside to your right with a get well card I wrote. I'll read ya what it says . Basically it says , get well soon. I promise you, everything will be alright . How that that sound ? I didn't have time to think about what to put on it."  
  
"Its sweet really...and the flowers smell great. Roses ?"  
  
"They were the best I could get on such short notice."  
  
"you really shouldn't have y'know... ?"  
  
"I wanted to."   
  
"Thank you...."   
  
" You're always welcome Buffy."  
  
  
The slayer couldn't help but smile at that. She enjoyed his company more than she let on , silently contemplating how her life would be without him. She enjoyed his protection , his words of comfort and delved further into the blanket of his love. There was no one she'd rather be with right now . She rested her thoughts and continued where she left off. Sleeping safely knowing he's there.   
  
My white knight.....  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------   
  
  
A strange wave of awareness swept over him , opening his eyes to the world he did not see. The darkness of the room he laid in held, not , his knowlegde of what was wrong . His head still throbbed with the same pain he was accustomed to . His hands were weak as were his entire body. He remembers the battle that took him here and the cost of it .  
  
The warrior sat himself up , unwilling to let pain cloud his mind . There was a lot to think about. He knows how lucky he was to be alive. No one could dispute how dead he should be right now. He survived a fight with the demon. That was something one would be thankful for.  
  
Ryu wasn't .  
  
  
" I didn't survive...He let me live."  
  
  
  
It's not over  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
end part 5-  
  
ps: gimme feedback people. Tell me what you think okay ? peace I'm out!!!! The next part will be out shortly.  
  
  
Until next time I remain.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Awakening

  
Warriors by Zauriel Angelus  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon & Co and Capcom respectively. I just own the story so please just let me tell it. That's all.. I acquire no profits at all from this . Honest !!!  
  
Rating: pg  
  
Author's notes: Firstly I gotta say how sorry I am for being this late. Real life was sorta bugging me but anyhoo not a lot of action here but some more B/X .(I love B/X by the way.) Thanks for all the feedback and comments . here's chap 6. Enjoy.......  
  
  
Part 6 - Awakening   
  
  
It began..... in fire... . A rage he never fought nor hid . He cared not for fate nor himself . Only desired for power and chaos . He never lived for life . To live forever is an idea quickly forgotten when one really sought after his own grave.   
  
Death would mean a new beginning or a final end . It didn't matter to him either way .   
  
  
A demon with a deathwish.   
  
  
How fitting.....   
  
  
  
Eyes of crimson fire burned the still air , stirring the quiet heart of hell. A breath of pure joy signaled the beginning of the end , as the damned inferno raging silently ,in sight of a world he knew existed beyond his mortal flesh ,fed and nourished him..... Quenching his thirst for forbidden power , seeping into his blood , fueling his longing for release . A thought that simply would never cease.....   
  
Akuma raised his arms clenched , indulging in the sanctity of isolated separation . His mind closed off from the ignorant earth he fought to leave, his body relishing the benefits of the other world that tasted his intent. The demon shifted his jaw with a grunt , announcing his awareness with a touch of insanity , laughing without care for what he knew would come next , as the hellmouth shook in hearty agreement.  
  
  
  
All that remained was waiting..  
  
  
"Ryu..."  
  
  
for death to come.......  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
" Ryu...."  
  
  
Her tired body struggled from the peaceful sleep she wanted , the beads of sweat on her forehead washing her out of melancholy , bringing forth reality as the name on her lips lingered ever so lightly . She turned to look at the clock beside her bed as it read three sixteen am in big bold digital red. She ran a hand through her jet black hair as memories began their assault in disarray. They weren't bad memories .No, not at all .  
  
For the past few weeks her mind entertained thoughts of him . She remembered his deeds , his great honour and humble stature. He helped avenge her father's murder and stop a would be conqueror from realizing his mad dream . He also saved her from a bitter and harsh life of darkness that was almost sure to overwhelm and ruin her. He was her anchor , grounding her , putting to rest her raging quest of vengeance.  
  
  
He gave her peace.   
  
  
That was something she never had before . Her days were no longer filled with hate. For the first time she could smile in comfort and have a normal life for a change. No violence , no death . It was something she wasn't used to but could do well to live with. Resigning her post at Interpol proved to be for the better it seemed . She had promised to help when she was needed but ultimately stopped in active duty. It was time to re-evaluate her needs.  
  
Lately her need was for him. She constantly found herself remembering his soft , gentle eyes, the sound of his kind , soothing voice , his handsome face framing a smile she would die to see again. She longed for the warmth of his touch and wondered if he ever felt the same . Its been two years since she last saw him . She wanted to see him again.   
  
Leaving her bed , she stood and walked to the open balcony , greeting the full moon who was adorned with the brilliance of shining stars. She took in the sight with the utmost appreciation and breathed a calming sigh . In those moments she could've sworn that the wind whispered her name . A strange thought entered her mind as her heart uttered his name once again.  
  
"He needs me..."  
  
  
The phone beeped with the pressing of keys , her fingers instinctively running the desired numbers with ease. It was a feeling she knew too well , almost embedded in her nature. It was quite simple really . There was work to do .  
  
  
"Hello this is Chun li...I need a favour."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------   
  
  
Rupert Giles stepped into Sunnydale memorial impatient to see the slayer whom he regarded as his own daughter. After waking up from his few hours of restless sleep , it was all he could think about. Buffy had never been as seriously injured as she was now. The only time he could remember when it was this bad , was the opening of the hellmouth in which they had successfully stopped. He wondered if she was strong enough to overcome the plight that has fallen upon her .  
  
He wasn't going to kid anyone. It was definitely going to be hard . Not only was she nursing several painful scrapes and bruises . Her arm was broken and she wasn't going to be walking around so soon either. She was also blind. But the former watcher knew that if someone could get over this , it would be Buffy.   
  
There was also another thing that bothered him. With Buffy missing in action for the time being , Sunnydale was defenseless . Usually the task fell to the shoulders of the remaining Scooby Gang to carry but he doubted their effectiveness this time. If last night was any indication to what might happen , it would be something very bad indeed.   
  
Giles shook off all his worries for the time being and remembered instead the slayer he was visiting. She was enough of a worry for him right now and he smiled at the thought as he walked down the white halls.  
  
  
---------------------------   
  
  
Buffy Summers awoke to the warmth of sunshine streaking through the window. She could hear the birds chirping in excitement of the new day outside. It was a bright glorious morning. Unfortunately she couldn't see it. Only able to picture how it would appear to be with her mind's eye. She had opened her eyes hoping last night to be a bad dream but sadly that was not so .   
  
A frown was starting to form on her face till a presence she almost forgot clasped gently her hand and with a soft kiss on placed upon her forehead willed all her sadness away. She felt a hand running through her hair and caressing her cheek with comforting warmth. She snuggled into it as the loving hand framed her face in adoration, returning the smile that she knew was on his face.   
  
  
"Xander...."  
  
"Good morning Buff.."  
  
  
Alexander Lavelle Harris watched the girl before him , studying her every feature in detail , seeing only perfection . Silently he professed his devotion , his touch speaking what his lips dared not. The smile on her face was reward enough. A smile especially for him.   
  
  
"How long have you been watching me ?" the slayer asked.  
  
"Ever since the day I met you ." he shrugged not taking his eyes of her .   
  
"That's a long time to be looking at someone."   
  
"Nah. I never get tired of looking at you. You have good facial structure." Xander replied with a chuckle.  
  
"okay.." she giggled.   
  
"Anything you like me to do for you ? get some water or twinkies ? Hospital food is horrible y'know? You could do with some nourishment .and I'm all too happy to provide it."  
  
"Will I be fed by nurses?" the slayer asked playfully , pulling him closer to her.  
  
"What? You want me to dress like one ?"   
  
"Whatever makes you happy..." Buffy said with another smile  
  
  
Giles only looked on at the pleasant exchange between the two, deciding not to interrupt them . He hadn't expected Xander to be there before him but thought nothing else of it. Buffy seemed better than he anticipated because of the young man and the watcher would be glad as long as Buffy was . He smiled and walked away from the room quietly. There was a certain Japanese man he would like to see.  
  
------------------------------------------------   
  
Nurse Hemingway took in a deep breath of morning air as she happily made her usual rounds   
For twelve years she'd done so and today was no different from the day before , checking the conditions and charts of almost every patient admitted. Respected by all of her peers and adored by the patients.  
She was a kind and generous woman who never stopped sharing her happiness with the world . Her jet-black tresses had turned grey long ago but her spirit remained strong , her brown eyes retaining the zest for life she always had from youth.   
  
She strolled the halls with a kind smile for everyone . Some may consider her a little strange because of that but she believed that the hospital was not a place of death but rather a place of hope and life. Everyone there needed hope and she did all she could to provide that. It was simple little things she tried and a smile could do wonders . Always a good way to start the day.   
  
The nurse decided to visit a visitor today , one she became fond of. For some time she had observed this young man who came without fail to visit a young girl who was comatose. She didn't quite remember her name. Everyone here referred to her as the Wilkins' girl. The girl had received a faithful visitor who came not only in the day but at night as well. She had seen this dark haired young man sneaking in every now and then in the middle of the night. She would hear him have a conversation with her and at times read what would appear to be comic books to her.   
  
Suffice to say , this display of affection touched the woman's heart. Knowing that she couldn't stop the visitor from his nightly visits , she decided that at least he be comfortable , bringing him a small blanket and pillow at times.  
  
Nurse Hemingway entered the girl's ward expecting the young man to be asleep by her side but found the comatose patient to be alone. There was a comic book by the side of her bed though and she picked it up knowing too well that the young man was here last night.  
  
  
"Spiderman...?"  
  
  
With the meeting between her and the young man postponed she resigned herself to checking the girl's chart but not before squeezing a little talk with the girl herself. She sat down beside her bed and held her hand as she spoke.  
  
  
"You're a lucky girl y'know ? I doubt that some husbands would do what he does for you. You should pull through for him. I know you can hear me somehow , so here's what I think . I don't know how your life was before all this but I believe everyone should have a second chance at it. A better life might just be waiting for you if you're willing to give it another shot. I also think that he'll be patiently waiting for you whenever that happens. I don't know what kind of relationship you shared with him. He might be your boyfriend or brother for all I know . Whatever it is I know he's worth it and I'm sure he thinks you are too."  
  
Standing up , the nurse lets go of her hand and reads her chart. She checks everything out and leaves the room but not before a last smile .  
  
  
"At least that's what I think..."  
  
  
As the nurse leaves the room and close the door to her ward slowly , the room returns to look the same as it always been , the quiet only broken by the monotone beeping from the heart rate monitor , the fallen slayer still sleeping as she was before. The comic book stayed by her side overlooking her figure, the figure drawn upon its cover becoming an unlikely sentinel that watched over her. If Spiderman were real , his spider senses would be tingling in a few moments. Why ?  
  
  
Her fingers were twitching.   
  
  
End part 6  
  
  
  
Hey everyone sorry that this took so long. Hope u like the story so far. So gimme feedback and tell me what ya think . All comments are welcome . just don't barf .I'll be waiting of course. That's it peace I'm out.........  
  
  
Until next time I remain............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Standing

  
Warriors by Zauriel Angelus   
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon & Co and Capcom respectively. I just own the story so please just let me tell it.That's all.. I acquire no profits at all from this . Honest !!!  
  
Rating: pg  
  
Author's notes: Things are gonna get into gear in the next few chapters but first here's the next one. I know I'm late but I've been busy y'see ? Thanks to all who gave their reviews and comments. I appreciate them a lot. Here's some action to wet your taste buds. After all this is a Street fighter /Buffy crossover.  
  
  
Part 7 - Standing  
  
  
His feet stood their ground relaxed , despite having a behemoth of a man charging him at full force. Without skipping a beat his body reacted firing off a series of attacks . The behemoth managed to dodge a few punches but failed to keep up with the fast pace. A hard right fist soon found the man's face , testing his balance as a two more sharp punches rammed his abdomen. To the side he spun and leapt bringing a crushing kick to his head . The behemoth tried lashing out with furious swings of his arms but could only hit air. His opponent proved too quick .An elbow fired into his side as a leg sweep took him off his feet . The behemoth crashed to the ground in a heap of pain, a groan coming out of his mouth.   
  
A blonde man dressed in a red karate gi looked down at him with a smirk.  
  
"Is that the best you got ?" he chuckled " here lemme help you up..."   
  
A hand reached out and pulled the beaten fighter to his feet. The man smiled despite his loss and took it in his stride. There was no point in being sore about it. The better man had won.  
  
"It was a good fight. Maybe I'll beat you next year."  
  
"fat chance,Mark." The blonde man chuckled.   
  
A voice rang out loudly over the speakers and the crowd started cheering and clapping. The small indoor stadium became a din as it erupted in applause.  
  
  
"Ken Masters takes the winning point !!! He is the new victor of the Grand fighting Championships !!!"  
  
  
He smiled a little , glad to finish the fight. He had won but it still felt empty. The competitors in the League were all good fighters but they lacked one thing Ken needed. A challenge. It had been a breeze to win. In fact he even pulled his punches so his opponents would have a better chance. It wasn't a fair fight with any of them. Fortunately because of his tendency to please the crowd , Ken made the fights last longer then they should've so they be entertained at least.   
  
A bespectacled man in an expensive suit came up and congratulated him with a handshake. A trophy was presented to him and a huge check as well but Ken found his mind wandering off.   
  
  
Ryu...   
  
  
  
-----------FLASHBACK-------------   
  
  
A grunt broke the silence of the day as leaves rattled to the ground. It was a beautiful morning to say the least. Birds were chirping away and the breeze whistled by the forest . In a clearing were two young men locked in battled . A young japanese boy in a white karate gi and a blonde caucasian male in a red one. They circled and studied each other , each waiting for an opening.   
  
Ken lost patience first and lunged with a forward thrust kick , whipping out a flurry of fists as well. Ryu side stepped the first kick and blocked the two punches aimed for his head . With deft skill he anticipated next assault and parried them away. He breathed calmly and backed away a step to give himself more room to move. The young man in red kept on the offense and swung a perfect roundhouse to the right. Ryu merely ducked and rolled out of the way. He came onto his feet quickly and stepped back into his stance.  
Ken spun with a backfist that followed a swift sidekick . the backfist caught Ryu in the face , stinging his cheek. He dodged the sidekick and parried the next few punches .  
  
attack me!! c'mon!!!  
  
Frustration was by now getting to Ken as he leaned in closer for a better reach. A quick feint to the left and he jabbed a fake uppercut for the head , quickly shifting momentum as he executed a fantastic scissors from out of nowhere. Ryu narrowly escaped as it went for him but steeled himself and caught Ken's foot with a firm grip.   
  
uh oh  
  
The warrior pulled Ken closer as he twisted his leg , sweeping him off the other foot easily throwing him to the ground. As soon as he hit the earth he rolled back and jumped to his feet again . Ryu was in front of him , unwavering in his stance as he breathed.   
  
With a blink , Ken focused on the fight again and charged with an aerial spining kick . Ryu dodged to the right and went for the air , jumping to avoid Ken's added backhand.  
  
Ryu's mouth broke into a grin as he watched his sparring partner glaring at him from below. The cracking of thunder alerted Ken as he braced himself in anticipation. A smile lit both of their faces as they cried out the same thing.  
  
"HADOUKEN!!!!!"   
  
  
  
----------END FLASHBACK---------------  
  
  
  
"..Ryu....What do you see in front of your fist ...?"  
  
  
  
The voice of his master echoed loudly in his mind as he studied the hands in front of him. He curled one into a fist , observing it as if he had never seen a hand in his life. The warrior breathed deeply as he tried to stand , a hand gripping the end of the bed for support. His legs were wobbling uncontrollably as he took his first step.  
  
c'mon Ryu. You can do this...just breathe  
  
  
The warrior tensed when he realized his bare feet couldn't feel the cold touch of the floor. There was no pain. Only numbness . Ryu had accepted the reality of paralysis rather well but refused to let that problem hinder what had to be done. He needed to prepare himself. Healing had to begin as quickly as possible. There was another fight to be fought.   
  
  
"Oh God !! what do you think you're doing ? you should be resting." A voice called out from behind.  
  
  
Giles immediately came to support the warrior but was stopped in his tracks as he put a hand up. The japanese man wasn't annoyed or angry however. He seemed pleasantly surprised.   
  
  
"Don't worry about me. I would love to rest myself but there isn't much time for it. By the way I have to thank you for saving my life. " Ryu said with a smile. "I am in your debt." The warrior bowed his head slightly as he finished.   
  
"My name is Ryu."  
  
"I'm Rupert Giles." said the former watcher , returning the bow as well. "Thank you for saving Buffy. She would've died if you hadn't been there."  
  
"Buffy ?....Ah...the girl. So she survived. How is she doing ?" Ryu asked  
  
"She's...er....recovering from her injuries." Giles replied  
  
"That is something to be glad for but you are seemingly not. May I ask why ?"   
  
  
The watcher paused to think whether he should answer as he took off his glasses and polished it with his handkerchief. He managed with a sigh and answered the warrior's question.   
  
"She...uh... has lost her sense of sight."   
  
Ryu went silent for a moment before he spoke , regret filling his heart. The girl was blind because of his failure. If she never met him last night she wouldn't be in this position. The warrior cursed himself mentally. He had to make sure it never happened again.no more innocents  
  
  
"I am sorry to hear that." Ryu said sincerely.  
  
"No need to apologize. It wasn't your fault."   
  
"I was a part of it nonetheless."  
  
  
Giles understood the guilt he felt and not wanting to pressure him anymore , he tried a change of subject where he thought both of them would feel more comfortable.   
  
  
"Why are you here in Sunnydale ?" he asked a little cheerily.   
  
"To find a demon that needs to be stopped." The warrior replied without missing a beat.   
  
The watcher's attention was quickly captured as he took in the comment. Making sure he heard it right Giles asked in clarification.  
  
"I'm sorry...d-did you say a demon...?"   
  
  
Ryu nodded slowly as a momentary paused followed. Something seemed to distract his attention as he tried to speak again , puzzling the watcher who noticed the change in behaviour.  
  
  
"Erm...I'm sorry but....Do you know what demon it was ?" The watcher asked to get his attention.   
  
  
The warrior blinked in a mixture of disbelief and fear not really listening to the watcher. All he could say was one word.  
  
  
"Akuma...."  
  
  
---------------------------------   
  
BOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!  
  
  
"What was that ?" A startled slayer asked gripping the hand of Xander like a lifesaver.   
  
"I have no idea. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere. You'll be okay here right ?" said the young man.  
  
Buffy nodded uncertainly "Be careful...."  
  
  
Another explosion shook the whole hospital , causing both Xander and Buffy to jump in shock. As soon as it hit , hysterical screams of panic soon followed. Xander dove to the hall and saw people rushing out like a river. Xander tried asking a few nurses but none of them seemed to know what was going on either.   
A light bulb went off in his head and he quickly ran in the opposite direction of the moving mass of people.  
He knew exactly where he had to go. When he arrived there , his whole body simply stopped moving as he froze at the sight before him.   
  
oh boy...  
  
  
A man almost eight feet in height held in his grasp , a squirming watcher who was abruptly tossed aside like a rag doll. Giles felt his head crash into a wall and promptly lost consciousness . The fiery red eyes of the man in black karate gi turn to focused on the fallen warrior before him . Behind them the whole wall was blown apart into pieces as charred pieces of wall scattered everywhere.  
  
  
"Hello Ryu...."   
  
  
A growl escaped the demon's lips as he lifted the warrior by his neck ., gripping like talons. The demon so engrossed in Ryu was caught off guard when a young dark haired man speared him with a shoulder. His grip on Ryu released as a hard fist found Akuma's face. The demon dropped back a few steps in utter surprise  
  
  
who dares...?   
  
The demon turned to face Xander who stood in front of the warrior , his arms poised to strike again. There was no fear in his eyes. Only anger . He never blinked once as Akuma's gaze fell upon him.   
  
  
"Leave him alone shithead....."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
end part 7   
  
  
Hey how was it ? tell me what ya think k ?I need feedback . Should I keep this up ? I hope you enjoyed the ride so far. Peace that's it. I welcome all comments.  
  
  
Until next time I remain..............  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Facing demons

  
  
  
Warriors by Zauriel Angelus   
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon & Co and Capcom   
respectively. I just own the story so please just let me tell   
it.That's all.. I acquire no profits at all from this . Honest !!!  
  
Rating: pg  
  
Author's notes: like I said before , the action heats up. So sorry for being so damn late. Some personal stuff got in the way. I really wanted to post as soon as possible to avoid the threat of a Hulk hogan movie marathon. Brrrrrr....thank god I'm still alive. Anyhoo thanx to all who gave their reviews and comments. Here's part 8. As for summary , if ya don't know yet ...this is basically Xander vs Akuma. Nuff said. Enjoy.   
  
  
  
Part 8 - facing demons  
  
  
  
Not many men would dare stand where Alexander Harris now stood. In front of him a murderous madman with unimaginable power just fixed him a glare that would send most peeing in their pants . Xander knew the demon had in his hands the ability to kill with but a gesture. He knew what little chance he had. He was neither slayer nor vampire. He didn't know kung fu or karate. He was ordinarily human. Giles was knocked out on the floor and the mighty warrior was already incapacitated as well.  
  
Xander now stood alone but still couldn't care less. He only remembered how the demon was responsible for hurting Buffy and he was going to make him pay .   
  
  
" So this is how you big assholes get your kicks...let's see how far you get when you bully someone who's not physically challenged..."  
  
  
Ryu could only stare helplessly at the young man who defended him. With what he'd done just now , the warrior was sure that the young man was facing imminent death. He was either incredibly foolish or incredibly brave.   
  
" NO !! WAIT !!! Stay out of this !!!" Ryu shouted.   
  
  
It was too late. Xander had already launched himself at Akuma . His fists were tightly clenched , ready to hit the demon with all of his might. He ran only on anger and thought of nothing better than venting it physically. Bellowing a battle cry worthy of Braveheart , he lunged and in just a second , Xander was only within an inch of his target , hungry for the demon's flesh.   
  
  
Unfortunately he never made that last inch .   
  
  
With a wave of his hand , a blazing purple fireball was given birth and Akuma sent it smashing into Xander whose chest saw the full impact of it . A scream of pain shot through the air as he found himself flying clear through a wall to the next room.   
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"   
  
  
The warrior fell silent as he watched the young man meet his doom. The spectacle simply shocked him. Ryu slowly lifted himself to his knees , staggering his unmoving legs into place.  
  
  
He would not allow the smug grin on the demon's face to remain.   
  
He would not allow another to die in his place.  
  
He would not allow the boy's death to be in vain.  
  
  
"Let this end...."   
  
  
The warrior shifted his arms in stance , steeling his gaze on the demon as his body started to crackle with energy. His hands pulsed with the ki accumulated and tensed with streaks of lightning. A breath of air entered him as he readied himself for the coming moments.  
  
  
" AKUMA !!!! BRACE YOURSELF !!!!"   
  
  
The demon turned from the appreciation of his latest work and met the warrior's gaze. Akuma responded with a snigger and laughed at Ryu's efforts. The demon didn't seem to care at all and merely stood in glee. He was eagerly anticipating it.  
  
"shinkuu......"   
  
  
huh...?  
  
  
A low growl pierced the warrior's ears , distracting him from completing his task and before he knew it a figure struck the demon with incredible speed. Akuma caught unaware , was slow to defend himself as fierce fists hammered into the demon everywhere, staggering him . When the demon took a second to recover a hard boot landed into his face , punishing him even more. Bare knuckles fired into the chest and face , fueled by raw hatred. The strength of which astounded the demon.   
  
The warrior looked on amazed at the fight happening in front of him. Akuma even seemed to be losing. Upon taking a closer look , Ryu recognized the man and stared in disbelief.   
  
  
wait a second....that's....  
  
  
"Xanderr...?"   
  
  
Giles squinted his eyes to reaffirm who he was watching right now. The pounding in his head was still throbbing but even that couldn't prevent him from identifying the young man . It was Xander alright but he looked entirely different from the boy the watcher knew. His face was contorted in anger , his brown eyes completely cold , a growl rising through his clenched teeth . Sans shirt , well toned muscles bulged , hinting at the strength behind them. His skin radiated with a faint purple-ish glow that fizzled as his body moved with a disturbingly animalistic grace that frightened the watcher . He was also amazed when he realized what was happening in front of him.  
  
  
  
Alexander Harris was standing toe to toe with Akuma.   
  
  
A loud roar sounded as Xander swung a powerful forearm across the demon's face , crashing him hard into the wall but not hard enough to shatter through it. Akuma was now no longer amused . He was pissed and Ryu knew it. The demon's blood boiled as he released a thunderous right hand to the cheek sending Xander recoiling in impact. The young man somehow managed to stay on his feet and swung a right of his own , smashing his fist through the wall where the demon was as he teleported from harm's way.  
  
Reappearing behind Xander , Akuma spun with a vicious sidekick to the head but amazingly enough the young man ducked from under it with a half turn and immediately countered with an uppercut that hit its mark . The demon was thrown into the air with the sheer power of it.  
  
how...?  
  
  
Landing on his feet , The demon regrouped himself and leapt back into a horse stance.   
  
  
"enough of this..."  
  
  
A growling Xander charged the demon with fists flying , purple sparks sizzling behind him. The demon vanished from view and rammed a hard elbow to the abdomen. Quickly he moved back to get some distance and released another fireball . Xander crossed his arms in front of him to block as it rushed rapidly at him.  
  
  
BOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!   
  
  
"Oh God...." Giles muttered as smoke and debris clouded his view of Xander. Nearby the watcher could see Ryu shocked as well . The demon was laughing like mad but Giles could only hear the deafening ringing in his ears. He was frozen in his place , desperately trying to get any glimpse of the young man.   
  
"Xander!!"   
  
  
The floor trembled as a savage roar ripped through smoke , revealing a bleeding , battered and very angry Xander. The young man stood panting , his eyes fixed upon the demon . Akuma stepped into another horse stance and gathered himself. His ruby red eyes glowing as red flames of ki started to dance on his back.   
  
Ryu could no longer stand by and just watch. The hospital ward was in already shambles. The whole room seemed ready to collapse at any second. Both fighters were unwilling to give up and someone had to win. The building might not survive the battle if it continued. The warrior had to think fast and react even faster.  
  
I'm sorry  
  
Ryu took aim and with his arms , launched himself rolling towards Xander. The warrior suddenly stopped right in front of him and raised a hand towards the young man. Before anyone knew what was happening , a brilliant flash of light filled the room.   
  
  
"W-What...?" a confused watcher wondered.  
  
  
When the flash dissipated , Giles could see Xander lying motionless on the floor. The warrior was nearby , staggering himself up to stand. The demon was looking on amused by the unexpected turn of events , his gaze now on Ryu.   
  
  
"Why Ryu...I didn't know you cared." Akuma snarled.  
  
"It wasn't for you demon..." the warrior replied. " leave them be and take me. If my death would appease you then so be it . This matter does not concern anyone else but us. No more innocents in this fight. Kill me and be gone." Ryu finished with a cold stare .  
  
  
"HA! HA! HAH! HAH! HAH!!!"   
  
  
The demon laughed immediately at the warrior's words , confusing him for a moment. When he stopped laughing , a sneer took form as the demon calmed down , his eyes fixed upon Ryu.  
  
"My noble Ryu....I didn't come here to kill you. I only wanted to see if you had any fight left. I thoroughly enjoyed our last one and came back to deliver a message personally. I never expected such an ...... entertaining welcome." The demon smiled , his gaze drifting upon Xander. " We will duel with the coming of the new moon. Prepare yourself warrior. I expect you to be ready."   
  
The demon disappeared completely from sight as his maniacal laughter echoed chillingly , leaving a stunned warrior , a dazed former watcher and an unconscious Xander lying on the floor. Ryu joined the young man as his legs gave way and he fell to the floor himself. Giles walked over to both of them and examined Xander first.   
  
  
"forgive me for hurting your friend but it had to be done." The warrior spoke turning to face the watcher.  
  
"I-I quite understand your reasons. It was done to save lives. You need not worry about it. The boy is just knocked out . I still can't believe what he did just now. Now that....I don't understand. fascinating to say the least but...erm... what do you think should happen now ?"   
  
Ryu took a moment to think before speaking. In truth he was asking himself the same question . He gazed at the ceiling above hoping the answer might somehow come.The moment passed by and the ceiling was silent still.The warrior sighed and finally answered.  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
  
--------------------------------------   
  
end part 8   
  
  
that was it. Thanks again if ya read this. Tell me what ya think k ? I love feedback and comments of all kinds. Hope it's been good so far. Let the ride keep rockin...peace I'm out.  
  
Till next time I remain..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------  
  
  
  
  



	10. Lost

Warriors by Zauriel Angelus   
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon & Co and Capcom respectively. I just own the story so please just let me tell it.That's all.. I acquire no profits at all from this . Honest !!!  
  
Rating: pg  
  
previouslys: Xander fought Akuma both almost bringing the entire hospital down and Ryu was forced to put Xander out. Akuma left our favourite warrior with a challenge .Ryu's still paralyzed and Buffy's still blind.  
  
Author's notes:Man has it been a long time since I continued this.sorry for the wait.my computer went screwy . Anyhoo this is the next part. It's kinda short. The good news is that part 10 comes up tomorrow .Thanks to everyone who gave me feedback .I appreciate them a lot.This one's for DiDi if he's listening. So hope ya like it.Enjoy !!!  
  
  
Part 9 - Lost...  
  
  
  
A cry of help voiced itself in her mind , one that sounded like her own. There are people screaming at the top of their lungs all round her but they could not drown out the overwhelming fear that whispered to her. She stumbled a few times as she walked. She didn't know where she was going . All she really knew was that she should be there.   
  
She took a deep breath and with all the strength that she had , she shouted into the air.   
  
  
"XANDER !!!"   
  
  
The shout of his name echoed through the walls of the corridor and even more in the deep recesses of her soul. Touching her where she never thought it would. Deeper than she's ever known.  
  
  
Something felt so wrong.   
  
Something felt so very wrong.   
  
  
Her hands ...   
  
They hold the strength to bend iron.   
  
The ability to vanquish the monsters of night.   
  
But how does that benefit her now ?   
  
She is lost  
  
Weak  
  
Utterly helpless   
  
  
Tears roll off the side of her cheek.   
  
They try to comfort her pain.   
  
To make her forget.  
  
But still she knows   
  
Still it burns  
  
Her hands can't make that wrong right   
  
  
" XANDER!!!"   
  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Where am I ?   
  
It felt different . It felt weird . Xander had opened his eyes and yet he knew he hadn't . Flashes , glimpses of images struck him. Playing with soft golden hair , looking into hazel green eyes . Bloodthirsty red eyes glaring at him and a strange blinding light that hit him with the force of a mack truck .   
  
" We should er ... leave t-this place , I think ." a distant but familiar voice sounded.   
  
" I might have some problem walking but that should be minor . What about your young friend . He won't be moving quite that soon." answered another voice .   
  
Xander could then vaguely see Giles looking him over. Feeling slightly relieved despite the dizzying whirlwind visual he could see.   
  
what a headache . Well ... at least I'm not barbecued   
  
"Giles !!"   
  
The watcher didn't seem to hear anything and continued his conversation with the other voice.   
  
  
"GILES !!!! CAN YA HEAR ME ???!!!"   
  
  
Still there was no reaction.   
  
Xander tried to speak again but again there was no reaction .  
  
what's going on ?   
  
His thoughts stopped there as pain shot through him like lightning. Black clouds swirled around and the image of Giles faded into oblivion. He felt himself disappearing , consumed . Before long he lost all sense of awareness where the only thing left was darkness.   
  
  
" Buffy ..."   
  
  
--------------------------------   
  
huh ... ?  
  
Buffy Summers blinked when she thought she heard her name . The voice that she heard sounded familiar . She turned her head to search and then remembered once again that she couldn't see. There was a strong presence nearby .Someone was watching her .   
  
"Who's there ?"  
  
  
The slayer kept her guard up and fell silent , leaving her sense of hearing on alert . She waited for something , anything at all to look out for so to speak.  
  
A minute passed by and nothing happened. Buffy only lowered her guard for a moment and a hard fist found her face , sprawling to the floor in surprise . She heard a giggle as she stood up again uncertainly , not quite finding any bearing to where she was.   
  
" That was a cheap shot !!! Can't fight fair with me ? afraid to go face to face ?" She shouted as she backed up against a wall. Running wasn't quite an option so she chose to taunt .   
  
" Too chickeuoophf !!!! "   
  
The slayer fell to the floor again after another blow. Shaking off the effects of the hit she tried to stand again.   
  
" I hope you feel a whole lot better than I did . "   
  
it can't be   
  
Buffy didn't have to see the face in front of her to know there who it was. She could even picture the sick smirk on the very same face.   
  
" Faith ..."   
  
  
"How ya doin B ?"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
end part 9.   
  
  
that was it.I had to let the girls have some action too. Part 10 comes tomorrow. Sorry again for the wait. those who read it tell me what ya think k ? I love feedback and all comments are welcome. Thanks. peace that's it.   
  
  
Till next time I remain.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Rage

Warriors by Zauriel Angelus   
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon & Co and Capcom respectively. I just own the story so please just let me tell it.That's all.. I acquire no profits at all from this . Honest !!!  
  
Rating: pg  
  
previouslys: Faith just woke up from her coma and has her sights on our favourite slayer. Something weird  
is happening to Xander. Ryu's till can't walk and Buffster still can't see.  
  
Author's notes: I know I promised to put this one out sooner but my computer went screwy again. Sorry about that. Anyhoo this is part 10 . Basically our slayers get physical.(NO not that kind of physical !!! get your minds out of the gutter) hope ya like it. Peace that's it!!!!   
  
  
Part 10 - Rage   
  
  
  
There she was , all alone . Apparently blind as well .There was nowhere to run , nowhere to hide . She couldn't believe what was happening right that moment. The ever perfect Buffy Summers , slayer extraodinaire , was here , at her mercy.   
  
  
"Faith ... ?"  
  
" You can't see anything can you B ?" said Faith in delight.   
  
  
She clenched her fists tightly and stretched both her arms out to shake off the numbness she felt since waking up from her bed wearing just a hospital gown . She could vaguely recall much at that moment but the memory of Buffy gutting her with her own knife stuck out prominently. Keeping herself just out of Buffy's reach , Faith took her time in deciding what the other slayer's punishment would be.  
  
"You got me good sister but you can't keep a bad girl down ."   
  
Faith lunged without warning , and shot a hard kick that struck Buffy's chin , bringing the slayer down to the floor . Buffy rolled with the impact and jumped straight up ,quickly stepping into her fighting stance again. Faith pressed on the offense and swung a fist to the abdomen before lashing with a powerful backhand to the face. Buffy could barely block either attack and staggered ten feet back .   
  
Faith smiled deviously , leisurely walking toward Buffy as she delivered the slayer one merciless fist after another , busting her forehead wide open .  
  
" How did that feel huh ?!! HOW DID THAT FEEL ???!!!" punctuating every word with a fist to the head.  
  
Blood dripped down and almost covered Buffy's entire face. Faith took a step back and rammed her foot to the chest of the helpless slayer , sending her flying back. Buffy stood up silently , wincing in pain as she stepped back into her stance.   
  
" I can hardly wait to bring your head to the mayor. Payback's a bitch B ."  
  
Faith confidently executed a turning kick for Buffy's head but to her surprise the blonde slayer anticipated the move and caught her foot . Buffy pulled the lag and fired a punch to Faith's face , elbowing her stomach hard at the same time . Grabbing the flailing arm of the other slayer , Buffy flipped her over violently to the cold concrete floor.   
  
never pick on me when I'm upset  
  
" Haven't you heard 'sister' ?" spitting out the word in disgust . " The mayor's completely dead , blown to bits if I remember correctly . I stopped his stupid ascension months ago . Oh ! I almost forgot . I just kicked your ass ... again and might I add , with both eyes closed. Want me to tie a hand behind my back ?" Buffy said with a satisfying smirk.   
  
" YOU"RE LYING !!!!" Faith shouted furiously.   
  
"Am I ?"   
  
Without even thinking the enraged slayer shoulder charged Buffy as she heard someone shout her name , smashing them both through the locked door to the stairway and tumbling down together down the hard steps , violently bumping from the steel railing to the opposite wall until finally rolling off the stairway.   
  
-----------------------   
  
" Buffy !!!"   
  
Willow yelled as loud as she could but it was too late . The two slayers had disappeared from her sight as they forcibly went through a door . Willow ran into the corridor with Oz just behind her.   
  
" Oz ,I found Buffy ... well a moment ago at least." She told the werewolf behind .  
  
Oz nodded in response " Yeah I saw them too . Everyone here seems spooked . I'm guessing our two slayers had a hand in that."   
  
Willow took a moment to look around and realized how empty the place was . The hospital was even creepier than before if that was possible. Then again what place in Sunnydale isn't ? Visiting a friend here would never a dull experience.   
  
"C'mon Oz ,let's go help Buffy ."   
  
Both of them hurried to the stairway to see the two bloodied slayers stand back up , ready to tear each other's throats out.   
  
"They're gonna kill each other. We gotta do something !!" Willow screamed.   
  
"I hate to be negative guy Will but how exactly are we planning on breaking them up ?"   
  
  
--------------------------  
  
  
" Something's um ... happening ." a slightly shaken watcher muttered.   
  
Giles blinked in disbelief as the boy lying in front of him started to glow . Purple sparks fizzled around the body of Alexander Harris as his eyes suddenly opened with bloodshot red pupils causing the watcher to jump back in shock .   
  
"Xander ?"   
  
The young man leapt like a panther to his feet and roared fiercely into the air , an angry lion announcing its arrival to the world. Ryu stared into the young man's eyes to witness what he feared most. A vision he never thought would exist in the boy's eyes . The warrior shivered . He had seen this happen once. The memory had haunted him in his sleep , disturbing his peace for many nights . A man's life was brutally taken when this happened before. Granted it was the life of an evil man but the evil that battle spawned was far greater than any.  
  
it can't be   
  
  
An evil in himself.   
  
  
" Satsui No Hado ... " muttered the warrior quietly.   
  
"Wh-What ?" a confused watcher asked.   
  
"We have to stop him." Ryu replied grimly , not taking his eyes off Xander.   
  
" And if we don't ?"   
  
" Then people will die ..."   
  
  
  
" PHROAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!"   
  
  
  
BOOOOMMMMM!!!!!   
  
  
The room lit up in a briliant purple flash and as the light dissipated and the dust setteled , the warrior and the watcher found themselves looking down a huge hole in the floor in front of them.  
  
"Oh dear , Xander's gone ..."   
  
-----------------------------------------   
  
"C,mon B , let's go for round three .Whaddya say ?" a panting Faith said as she stood up. Her face was badly bruised and warm blood was trickling down her lips. She was hurting badly from the numerous bumps her body took and a bone in her left arm was possibly broken but she didn't care. She had to finish this fight.   
  
" C,mon B , Whaddya say ?"  
  
Buffy shakily got to her feet. Th trip down the staircase had caused more damage to her than Faith. One or two ribs were definitely cracked. She was already blind . Things aren't looking good at all for Buffy but she wasn't gonna back down yet. Through gritted teeth her came her answer to Faith's challenge.   
  
  
" Five by Five ..."  
  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
The opposite wall of the stairway shattered suddenly as blinding purple light flashed . The two slayers fell to the floor at the force of the explosion.   
  
"What the hell was that ???!!!" Buffy screamed. "Faith ... Faith !!! What's going on ?"   
  
The raven haired slayer was silent as her eyes took in the image standing right in front of her. She could only whisper breathlessly one word as she stared in shock.   
  
  
"Xander ... ?"   
  
  
-------------------------------------------   
  
end part 10.  
  
  
  
Well that's it for now. The next few parts will take a little longer. Those who read this tell me what ya think k ?Love feedback and all comments welcome. that's it peace I'm out!!!!  
  
  
  
Till next time I remain..........  



	12. Crimson

**Disclaimer :** All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Capcom respectively. I acquire no profits at all from this. The only thing I do own here is the story though. Honest : )

**Rating :** Its mostly PG to PG-13.

**Author's notes :** This is a Streetfighter / Btvs crossover fic , written in the name of fun. Be aware that sometimes perfect logic and reasoning will not apply too well here in this fanfic. I'd just like you to know that before you jump into this action fantasy.

On another note I'd just like to say that this fic is finally back on track after 20 months. That's well more than a year *whoa* and I'm really really sorry to have kept all of you people waiting. The only excuses I have is real life, a wacky computer plus a huge majorly annoying writing block. 

I'm in the process of trying to finish up all of my old fics and this one should count as one of my oldest. _Man_ has it been a while since I came back here. 

A huge apology goes to everyone who was kept waiting – I am so sorry. It really cannot be helped. A huge amount of thanks goes to everyone as well for reading my work , for all your reviews and comments , for all your emails and nice letters. All of that was the main reason why I wanted to get back to continuing this and why I'm writing on it again now. 

I really am back and I do hope to finish this. I'm writing new parts out and I hope you enjoy this one. Sit back , relax and read k ?

**Feedback :** yes please …?

**Dedication** :  I have a list so I'm putting this down , ahem … in no particular order –  Maijin Gojira, AeroPrime, Roadkill t. raven, Spitefulhope, Louie Pastiche, Zantac the Barbarian, Superfan, adb, Scott Timms, Lady Kyia, Dr P.G. Thirteen, Papa Wheelie,  Blackheart, Bolo, lil fairy, Captn' Hook, dejan, Summersbro 3, Furious George, Big b, NYangel5674 ( Kathy), Queen Angel, Christopher aka Raven's Bard, Derek Williams, Goblin214, Anthony Davenport, MCG, Ray Blake, (  if I miss anyone at all gimme a yell and I'll put your name down here k ?)

To Lori Bush and Shawn (Ozmandayus ) for inspiring me to write , to Lesley for making me smile , to all Xander fans and  BX'ers who gave me this home here. Also a huge amount of thanks should go to Darklight , whose ideas single handedly crushed whatever writing block that stuck upon my head on this.

I hereby dedicate this all to you guys out there : )

~**~

**WARRIORS**  … by Zauriel Angelus

~**~ 

**Previously-s :**  Xander got a fireball to the chest from Akuma but instead of dying he's somehow powered up and pissed as all heck , coming to interrupt Faith and Buffy's fight. Can you say showdown ? WOO !!! Ryu still can't walk and Buffy's still blind though. _Whatta_ bummer …

part 11 –  Crimson  

"What  the hell was that ???!!!" Buffy screamed. "Faith … Faith !!! What's going on ?"

Something crashed through the wall … and from what the blonde slayer heard it had sounded like a bomb just went off. That little surprise knocked her completely off her feet and now as Buffy was still struggling to cope with her recent blindness , her legs started shaking beneath her as did a feeling that shivered up from her spine – true fear. 

A feeling she hadn't visited for a long time.  

There was an undeniable presence lurking around. One that promised absolute destruction.  

" Xander …?"  

Her ears were ringing still from the explosion but she quickly caught Faith uttering his name on her lips.

That can't be... Can't be him 

Buffy screamed out Faith's name again hoping to get some answers. If what she was sensing held any ounce of credibility , both she and Faith were in a lot of trouble.

We need to get outta here 

Whoever was with them now couldn't be him … It couldn't be her Xander 

---------------

" Satsui No Hado …"

I have to stop him .

Gritting his teeth , Ryu willed as hard as he could to feel his legs again. He needed to move and move quickly. Lives could depend on him.

Pain. Give me pain !!! Make me feel something !!! Anything at all. Need to act now. 

His feet buckled underneath him as he struggled to stand up. Giles reacted fast enough to stop him from falling to the floor. 

" Get me there."

" You're in condition to do anything right now." Giles appealed to the young warrior. " It's far too risky." 

" But someone has to stop him !!!" Ryu shouted. " I have to at least try."  

Giles couldn't manufacture a full thought out reply to Ryu's plea. The Japanese warrior was right. Something needed to be done. If what the young man said was right , he needed to think quickly. 

" We need a plan. There has to be another way." 

" There's no time."

------------------------- 

Faith took a step back as the rather chilling form of Xander Harris stood in front of her. A cloud of darkness seemed to be cast over him as even his eyes were hardly visible in that light. The dust and debris that resulted from his wall-crashing seemed to almost swirl around him. 

That vision coupled with the lack of any fear of the dark slayer on his part, added to even more chills. Faith was starting to feel real uncomfortable. Not a good feeling to have when you're a slayer.

" I don't know what your game is but I'm not really that up for a three-way right now." 

Her defiance came back as she remembered why she was standing now in the first place. 

" This is between me and B, so get lost boytoy !!!" 

Faith pulled her fist and then quickly struck it out to hit Xander on the face. A spilt second before that . Xander's eyes flashed red and at the last moment , his hand rose up to catch Faith's fist easily, inches away from his face. 

" What …?" 

A growl began to grow in the air. 

" Let go of me !!!" Faith pulled at her arm but Xander didn't even budge. He seemed to be even stronger than she was.

"It's … not possible !?!" 

Shocked at the strength that Xander possessed , Faith began panicking. She kicked as hard as she could at his arm to make him let release her hand. Xander barely seemed to have felt that at all on impact. His iron grip held on tightly.  A moment later though , Xander just simply let go. 

" Faith !!!" 

Buffy shouted once more for the dark slayer but at this point , Faith had forgotten all about her. 

" You're a dead man Harris."  

Taking a step back she grinned and then charged full forced at Xander with a battle cry.

" AAAHHHHHH !!!!!"

Bracing herself she let loose a powerful left hook , following it up with a backhand when the young man dodged the first blow easily. Even then the backhand missed its mark totally , as Faith found Xander suddenly reappearing behind her. Reacting to that with lightning reflexes , the slayer reversed back into a spin , shifting all her weight  to direct a hard roundhouse kick his way. Deftly Xander avoided her attack once again.  

" Play fair !!!"  

Losing all her cool , Faith pressed into an all out assault , releasing a barrage of punches and kicks. She moved almost like a blur, her body an instrument of war, a weapon forged entirely for pain. With the killer grace of a panther she lashed out , her ferocity staggering but even then her dark haired adversary seemed to always out of her reach. 

Faith was hitting at nothing but air and still Xander stood in front of her where all eyes that could see now would swear he never ever moved at all. 

" Why can't I fucking hit you ???!!! "

Xander's eyes flashed red once more and as a fist came his way this time , with one hand Xander slapped it away , the force of it causing Faith to lose her balance. 

" Shit…" 

Not even skipping a beat , Xander lunged at the dark slayer with a roar and in that same second , grabbed Faith tightly by her throat with just his right hand. 

fuck 

" N-no..." Faith choked out , realizing that her feet weren't even touching the ground. 

_Crimson red_ … that was the only vision she saw in the darkness right now. Those eyes were blazing with a fiery rage and the slayer had no strength left whatsoever. Fear was overwhelming and Faith was _entirely _helpless. 

" Faith !!!" 

Faith heard Buffy call out her name again, from out of the corner of her eyes, she could see the blonde slayer scrambling to get back on her feet. 

" Where are you ??!!! Say something !!!"

The dark slayer couldn't answer Buffy at all and even as she continued to shout for her, there was one sound Faith heard that shouted to her even louder - a soft frightening little snarl. 

 " **_Bleed …_**"   

------------------

End part 11.

**End notes :** Finally a new part out from me for Warriors. YAY me !!! I'm writing the next chapter now and hopefully that'll be out pretty soon. I still feel a bit rusty in writing this though. Putting down the action scenes took longer than I thought. I was going so darn slow but anyway hope you liked it so far. I'm trying to get better and quicker as we go along so bear with me on that k ? : )

FEEDBACK !!!!!! 

Till next time I remain ………


End file.
